Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 152
Mai's Motives * Mai and Joey are in a Duel, but he is not fighting back because the "Seal of Orichalcos" is already in play, and defeating Mai would mean the loss of her "soul". * Mai recalls having fought in Duel Monsters tournaments and won, but the victories were not really meaningful. When she was alone, she still remembered the fear from her Punishment Game, and she knew there was still the chance of such a loss. * In such anxiety, she met Valon, who offered a way for her to find power which would mean she could never be defeated. He introduces her to Dartz (this is the first time he announces his own name), who convinces her that her only solution is to keep on winning. He grants her the power of the Orichalcos. * Valon is watching Mai duel Joey now, as is Rafael, though Valon is far more interested in Mai's progress. Meanwhile * Duke, Weevil and Rex find the destroyed gasoline stand from the previous episode. Duke quickly assumes something bad happened, given the remains of one bike and decides to rush towards the I2 building. ** Kaiba's jet is also heading towards there at the same time. Mokuba is trying to contact I2, but is unable to. Kaiba expected it: the reason Alister lured him out to Duelist Kingdom was so that his 'accomplices' could deal with the real Pegasus. Indecision * Yami Yugi is disposed to try to break the "Seal" with the Millennium Puzzle, but Valon reminds him that's in vain. Rafael claims that he will fight him next, to which Mai interjects and claims her own targets. Rafael scolds her for wanting to rebel against orders, but Valon doesn't mind. Rafael also spots Yami Yugi examining the "The Eye of Timaeus" and thinks that, no matter what power it has, it cannot interfere. * Joey becomes resigned to the fact that Mai is not to be shaken from her Duel, and he Duels back, but only playing defensively. Mai rips through such tactics, taking an early lead. ** Joey resorts to "Scapegoat", a favorite stall tactic of his, but Mai has a counter-strategy ready which floods the Field with Harpies. ** Even when he makes an effort to decrease the army of opponents, she parries it easily, and on her next turn, she plays her latest trump Card to wipe out all his Monsters and nearly all his Life Points. * There is no more denying that Mai is determined to fight him. It is at this point that Joey realizes Mai is not to won back with timidity. He is still vowed to help her, but his Dueling spirit will have to keep back her rage. With a fresh heart, he Draws his new Card, beginning their Duel in earnest. Featured Duels Featured Duel # 1: Mai Valentine vs. Joey Wheeler - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Both players still have 4000 Life Points remaining. Joey controls no cards. Mai controls "Harpie Lady" (1800/1400) in Attack Position and "The Seal of Orichalcos". Turn 2: Joey Joey draws "Alligator's Sword" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1500/1200) in Defense Position. Turn 3: Mai Mai draws another "Harpie Lady" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1300 → 1800/1400) in Attack Position. The newly summoned "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's "Alligator's Sword". The other "Harpie Lady" attacks directly (Joey 4000 → 2200). Mai Sets a Card. Turn 4: Joey Joey draws "Scapegoat". He then Normal Summons "Rocket Warrior" (1500/1300) in Defense Position and Sets a Card. Turn 5: Mai Mai draws. One "Harpie Lady" attacks & destroys Joey's "Rocket Warrior". The other "Harpie Lady" attacks directly, but Joey activates his face-down "Scapegoat" to Special Summon four "Sheep Tokens" (0/0 For all) in Defense Position. Mai then activates her face-down "Nighmare Tri-Mirror" to target one of her "Harpie Ladies" and Special Summons four "Copy Tokens" (as Joey Special Summoned four monsters) with the same stats as "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1300 → 1800/1400 for all four tokens). These monsters cannot attack this turn. Mai then places them in her Spell & Trap Card Zones. A replay occurs and Mai uses her second "Harpie Lady" to attack & destroy one "Sheep Token". Mai Sets a Card. Turn 6: Joey Joey draws "Panther Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (2000/1600) in Attack Position. He then Tributes a "Sheep Token" so that "Panther Warrior" can attack. "Panther Warrior" attacks one of Mai's "Harpie Ladies", but Mai activates her face-down "Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation" to negate the attack. Turn 7: Mai Mai draws "Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation" and subsequently activates it to destroy Joey's "Panther Warrior" and two "Sheep Tokens" and inflict their total ATK to Joey as damage (Joey 2200 → 200), however no Harpie monsters can attack this turn. Joey is about to surrender the Duel to save Mai, but Yami Yugi convinces him not to. Turn 8: Joey Joey draws. Duel continues next episode. Featured Duel #2: Mai Valentine vs. unknown opponent The Duel is shown to be already in progress. Mai has 2200 Life Points. Mai controls "Cyber Harpie" (1800/1300) in Attack Position and has two set cards. Mai's opponent has 1000 Life Points. He controls "Tri-Horned Dragon" (2850/2350) in Attack Position and has a set card. Turn ?: Mai's opponent "Tri-Horned Dragon" attacks "Cyber Harpie", but Mai activates her face-down "Mirror Wall", which halves the ATK of "Tri-Horned Dragon" ("Tri-Horned Dragon": 2850 → 1425/2350). Mai's opponent then activates his face-down "Rush Recklessly" to increase the ATK of his "Tri-Horned Dragon" by 700 until the end of the turn ("Tri-Horned Dragon": 1425 → 2125/2350), but Mai activates her face-down "Fairy's Hand Mirror" to change the target of "Rush Recklessly" to "Cyber Harpie" ("Tri-Horned Dragon": 2125 → 1425/2350; "Cyber Harpie": 1800 → 2500/1300). "Cyber Harpie" destroys "Tri-Horned Dragon" (Mai's opponent 1000 → 0). Featured Duel #3: Mai Valentine vs. unknown opponent Duel already in progress. Mai controls "Harpie Lady" in Attack Position (1300/1400) while her opponent controls no cards. Turn ?: Mai Valentine "Harpie Lady" attacks directly (Mai's opponent 1500 → 0). Differences in Adaptations * Cut from the dub is one of the Duels that Mai won when she competed in tournaments (it was against an unknown male in an electrified cage). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.